Our Ties of Blood
by Chibi Tomb Robbress
Summary: The dog demon lord was always known for his hate of cat demons, but he had to make a blood alliance to end the war between their two clans. He gave one of their woman a child, never thinking of her again, never remembering her... [Het][Later Slash]
1. Prologue

**Blood Ties**

A dark figure shot across the western plains, several large demons hot on its tail. Literally. A long cat tail was barely visible through the silvery hair streaming behind her. Finally she got bored of running and spun around, drawing a sword that seemed to triple in size as she swung it at the demons. They all turned to dust. The young girl smiled, fangs glinting in the early sunlight, and she turned once more. Her sword shrank back to its normal size and she sheathed it, marching towards the castle of the land's lord.

-

Jaken opened the door to the castle when someone pounded on it. "What!" He yelled, irritated someone came here so early in the morning. He received a glare and realized who it was, and choked. "Err…mistress Kurohyou, what brings you here?"

"One, it's Mittsu. Two, I may visit my home whenever I please." She growled at the toad, brushing past him into the castle. Her silver hair fell well past her waist, and her gold eyes matched it. There were twin mauve slashes along her collar bone; demon markings. She also had a set on each of her wrists and ankles. She wore a white kimono that had several red flowers along the edges of the collar and sleeves. She gazed around the entrance hall, then started towards her room.

-

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay? Aren't you sick?" Kagome's friends chorused, looking at her strangely.

"I'm fine, really!" Kagome protested. "I just don't get what we're doing in school…but I should really be getting home. Someone's waiting for me."

"Is it, oh, I don't know…Hojo?"

"NO! Why would Hojo be waiting for me!" Kagome exclaimed, turning red. "It's a friend…"

"…that we don't know?"

(A/N- Okay I have no clue what these girl's names are, I'm labeling them simple names. K? K.)

"…that we don't know?" Annie said skeptically.

"Ya, we know _all_ your friends, Kagome." Jen stated.

"No we—" Tania started, but Jennudged her and shook her head, mouthing 'Oh yes we do'.

"Well, this is a friend you really wouldn't want to meet…" Kagome muttered sourly, turning and marching away towards her home. Her three friends stared after her.

-

Hey guys—just meh. Here's a story I've been playing with for a while.

…God, that reminded me of that sick thing Christine said last week…

…

…anyway, here's Blood Ties. I've been working on it for a while and I hope you like the first chappie.

Ja ne!

Sarrie


	2. Thy Idiot, InuYasha

**- - - - - - Our Ties of Blood - - - - - -**

"Kagome!"

"ACK!"

"Danny, get off my cousin!"

"She's my cousin, not yours! At least I'm related to her by blood!"

"Danny, shut up and get off her or I'll tell mom!"

"Ter-ri! You wouldn't!"

"I would and I will now get off!"

"Circulation…being cut…off…"

"Ooops, sorry Kagome."

The black-haired girl blushed deeply and climbed off her cousin, who looked almost identical to her. Except Danny's hair was a little shorter and was braided, and she had a deep tan. The blond boy sitting on the couch sighed and shook his head.

"Aw, c'mon Terri." Danny cooed, standing up and pulling Kagome up, before strutting over to him and plopping down in his lap. Terri promptly pushed her off. She pouted and climbed onto the couch beside him. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on Terri's other side. "So how's Angel?" Danny continued, cocking her head.

"We broke up."

"What?" Danny blinked. "But I though—"

"That we loved each other? Ha!" He gave a short bark of laughter and shook his head. "That bullshi—"

"KAGOME!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the door as it slammed open, revealing a very pissed off dog demon. Of course, only Kagome knew the ears were real. That was, until…

"Holy shit!"

Sometime while Terri was staring and Kagome was fuming, Danny had stood up and had began to tug at InuYasha's ears. InuYasha's eye was twitching and Kagome quickly bolted over, pulling her cousin away.

"You said you would be back by the full moon. That was three nights ago." InuYasha growled. Kagome sighed.

"InuYasha. I told you they might stay longer. I told you I might be late. So sit—" His face smacked into the floor. "—down before I maul you."

"Bitch." He mumbled, only to suddenly have someone kick at him.

"Don't insult my cousin." Terri growled, glaring at the dog demon. Kagome quickly darted to him, abandoning her holding-back of Danny and instead restraining Terri.

"Terri. It wasn't an insult. You and Danny go sit down for a few minutes while I take this idiot into the kitchen." She said in a rush, nudging him in the direction of the couch before helping InuYasha up and dragging him into the kitchen, leaving her cousins to stare after her in confusion.

Then all hell broke loose.

**- - - - - - Author's Note - - - - - -**

I changed the name, since otherwise it would only be a letter or two off from the title of my newest story. So here's 'Our ties of Blood', chapter two. Enjoy!

**Updated on Monday, July 04, 2005 at 11:58 PM PST.**


End file.
